


The One That Does

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-03
Updated: 2006-03-03
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Grayson left Roy and Dinah behind.  Roy and Dinah deal.





	The One That Does

**Author's Note:**

> "The very one you’d think would never hurt you  
> Always seems to be the one that does."  
> -“That’s the Thing About Love,” Don Williams.

To the casual observer, this would clearly be about Ollie. Part of Roy really wished it _was_ about Ollie, because while working out his daddy issues by fucking his father figure’s long- time girlfriend was screwed up, there was no way it was as desperately pathetic as the real reason he was here.

But _fuck_ Dick and Babs and their perfect happy ending anyway.

Dinah moved above him, and Roy had the realization that he was an idiot for thinking of _anyone_ else when her willing form was smiling above him. She was attempting to make it alright, just like she had done when he’d been thirteen. Except that this time, she was lending her entire body instead of a shoulder, and Dick Grayson was a hell of a lot harder to get over than smack.

But, hell, he’d been lonesome and empty both times and she’d shown up, held him, and soothed away the aching Roy had deep down inside.  The fact that _this_ had started the same way, with Dinah taking his hand in hers, was a sign that he was certifiable, of course.

The fact that Grandpa Ollie was babysitting Lian while Daddy banged Aunt Dinah was also a big, shiny, neon sign pointing to his neuroses.  Poor kid. Roy could only hope, as Dinah’s teeth scraped across his hipbone, that some of Uncle Connor’s normalcy rubbed off on the kid.

Which was a pretty bizarre thought to have when a woman who looked like Dinah was in his bed. But hell, at least he wanted her in his bed, unlike a certain _other_ red-headed bitch that had taken Dick away.

No, he couldn’t blame Barbara _Grayson_ for that.  Surely, it was his fault, just like it had been with all the others that had left - his Dad, brave Bow, Ollie. . .

But never _Dinah_. Unlike every other goddamn person in Roy’s life, Dinah had never _left_. She’d always loved him. . . and that was okay, wasn’t it?

Yes. It was good that Dinah loved him. It was okay that they were trying to comfort each other after the two people they’d wanted most in the world had ditched them both. It was fine that her mouth was wrapping around his cock.

It was. . . acceptable that the one person whom he had always been able to count on had been there to comfort him was combining comfort and an entirely different kind of love. Once again, Dinah was trying to take him away from the shit-fest that was his life.  The one person who had always loved him was simply loving him all over again.

Damn if Roy wasn’t going to enjoy it.  Moreover, when it was his turn, he was going to make certain _she_ enjoyed it. Tonight wasn’t going to have one solitary regret attached to it.

Because. . . this wasn’t normal, but it was okay. Fuck _normal_ , anyway. Mr. And Mrs. Grayson could have normal. It’d go nicely with their multiple toasters and pretty little matching china plates.  Roy would make do with appreciating the one person who had never left.  For tonight, anyway.

Really, it was very easy to appreciate Dinah Lance.

Especially when it had nothing to do with Ollie. 


End file.
